DAYDREAMING
by Fabi
Summary: All Naoko's friends have love in their lives. Now is her time.


Hello! This is a fanfic about Naoko and her search to carry out her dreams. I created some of the characters on the story and was looking to know the full name of others. I'm working on another stories related to this one. One is about Rika and her professor, another one about our loved, and sometimes hated, Meiling and just more one about Chiharu and Yamazaki. I think they deserve a good story. I thank you all the reviews I'm getting, good and bad ones, 'cause that cheers me up to write. See ya!

I would like thanks Tamara Accorsi, for translate this for me.

Have a nice reading!

****

DAY-DREAMING

By Fabi

__

"That's why in the anxiety

Of this thirst of acknowledge,

Like birds in the desert – 

The souls search to drink…

Oh! Blessed the one who sows

Books… a whole lot of books…

And make the people to think!

The book getting into the soul

It's germ – that makes the palm,

It's rain – that makes the sea."

Naoko was getting home. She has gone to Rika and professor Terada's wedding. 'Who could tell those two would get married some day. And I thought Rika's obsession about our professor was just a childish crush.' The young woman thinks to herself.

All of her Junior High friends were happy. She had made good friends those years, friendships that last till her actual days. The one thing that made her sad is that they all had their lives now, which means they don't have enough time to get together. The whole gang only gets together to celebrate occasions like engagement parties, weddings, birthdays, graduations, or, in her case, publishing a new book.

Of all the Junior High friends she was the only one that haven't found her soul mate yet. Rika had her lovely professor, and they finally got married. Chiharu was engaged to Takashi Yamazaki. And that was the biggest mistake the gang ever made, and she remembered it very well. They were all gathered on Tomoyo's graduation party when Yamazaki told them all he proposed to Chiharu. All the friends looked at each other and started to laugh since they thought it was one of his lies. Then Chiharu started to cry and they all realized it was true. They had a lot of trouble to make Chiharu to calm down, but they finally made it. And it was sure fun to see her jumping on Yamazaki's neck trying to choke him, saying that if he didn't tell so many lies, none of that would have happened. Indeed, Tomoyo's graduation party was remarkable.

And Tomoyo was having a serious relationship with Eriol, who had studied with all of them on 5th grade. 'They really looked great together.' Naoko thought sure about it. They made a great looking, talented, and intelligent couple. The concerts they did were famous and always applied for.

But from that whole gang the top couple was Sakura and Shaoran. They both liked each other since 5th grade. Shaoran had to go back to Hong-Kong that year and Sakura wasn't the same till he got back on 9th grade. Since then they've become inseparable. They all had a lot of fun teasing them 'cause they were extremely shy and blushed over nothing. Naoko still wanted to know how Shaoran got all that courage to propose to Sakura in front of everyone on the High School graduation. The whole gang celebrated their engagement screaming 'it was about time' in the middle of the ceremony. She also remembered that Sakura's brother freaked out on the audience about the proposal. That was the best graduation Naoko ever had, even considering her own graduation party. And who could tell those two would get married six months after the graduation, and that Sakura was now expecting her first child. Time goes on really quickly… Soon they would have a birth to celebrate.

On the year they graduated she started to go on Tokyo University with her Japanese Language and Literature course. Her graduation had been just the last year and now Naoko's dream had come true: become a writer. Her first book turned into a 'best-seller' and remained for weeks on sci-fi gender top sales. Her second book had pretty much same success and she was now working on her third one. There was even an American director trying to negotiate and adapt her first book to the big screens. Naoko would agree as long as she did the adaptation.

But Naoko was starting to feel lonely. She was already 24 years old and seeing all her friends with their love lives all solved, and loneliness started to hit her. Why didn't she meet anyone interesting? Sure, she met a lot of guys through years but she couldn't have an interesting conversation for no longer than 40 minutes. The ones with a creative mind like hers were already committed with someone.

'Who knows maybe some day…' It was all she thought before falling asleep.

__

A month and a half later…

And once again the gang was gathered. They were all on the hospital's lobby making company to a very anxious Shaoran.

"Why is it taking so long? Do you think something happened to her?" He asked, pretty nervous.

"If it did, then I'll kill you for getting her pregnant." A very worried Touya replied.

"Calm down boys. This always takes some time, specially when it's a normal delivery: it's the child who decides the time to be born, not us." The professor Kinomoto said, trying to calm down his son and son-in-law.

"I don't know why didn't you got in too Shaoran. The doctors would have let you in." Naoko said.

"Sakura wouldn't let me. She said I was too nervous and that was freaking her out. Damn! I shouldn't have listened to her."

On that moment a tall man all dressed in white got into the room. His eyes stopped for a moment in Naoko. 'She's pretty.' He thought before asking the following question.

"Mr. Li?"

"That's me!" Shaoran said quickly. "How is it my Sakura? And our baby?"

"Mother and child are fine. You, sire, are the father of a beautiful baby boy that was born weighting 8,1 pounds. Your wife wants to see you. Follow me."

Shaoran quickly followed him while all the other in the lobby celebrated. Their gang gained a new member. 

Naoko was also impressed about the young doctor. 'He seems to be so smart. I wonder if I'll ever see him again.'

Her question was answered when the young doctor came back in the room telling they could all see the newborn baby and the parents, who were already in the private room. The parents and relatives, both Sakura's and Shaoran's, got in first. Their friends could go once the others came out.

Naoko was sitting a little away from the others so she wouldn't interrupt the couples. The young doctor approached her.

"Why are you here all alone? Your friends are all so happy." He asked her.

Naoko looked at him. She couldn't tell why but she knew she could trust that man.

"I'm very happy too. On one deserves a family as much as Sakura and Shaoran do, and they were so excited while waiting for him. But I'm missing something… Maybe I'm being silly."

"No, you can tell me."

"I think it hit me my motherly instinct. I finished my studies, and my career is a big success. It's a shame I can't tell the same thing about my love life. And now one of my best friends became a mother… I don't really know what I'm feeling."

The young doctor, taking advantage that it wasn't a crowded night on the maternity, sat next to Naoko to talk to her. He had thought she was pretty but now he knew it wasn't just it. That woman was intelligent too.

"I think I know how you feel. I'm a resident now till the end of the year. My professional career seems to be very promising. Academically I feel almost completely fulfilled. Now I'm close to reach my mark. But I can tell you my love life is a whole failure. I don't know if it's me, or what, but I can't have a smart conversation with any girl for much time. Maybe that's why I'm specializing myself into obstetric: while I don't have any children I can help others' children to be born."

Naoko knows what he means really well. And she was also surprised. It was something amazing that such a… handsome man was alone.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Naoko Yanagisawa."

"You are Naoko Yanagisawa, the writer! I'm your fan; I've read your books. If I could guess I would meet you here I would have brought them so you signed them. Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Yamato Hidae."

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Hidae."

"Oh please, call me Yamato. Would it be too much to ask you out to have dinner with me some other day? I would like to talk to you about your books."

"I would love to, but only if you call me Naoko."

"We can do that. I'm free this Friday night. What do you think?"

"Friday is ok to me. What time?"

"About seven. Can I pick you up?"

"I don't want to bother you."

"I don't mind."

"Then you certainly can." She opened her purse and handed him a card with her home address and phone number. On this moment a nurse called him so he said good-bye to Naoko, saying a 'see you Friday' too.

As he walked away, Naoko sighed. 'It's a long time till Friday.' It was all she thought.

__

Friday night…

Yamato picked up Naoko at 7 o'clock sharp. He looked great in his suit. When he got there Naoko gave him a signed copy of each of her books. He was really glad.

'She's beautiful.' He thought as he watched Naoko walks towards his car. She was wearing a blue dress that fit her well. He ran to get the door to her.

They went to an Italian restaurant. After they ordered they started to talk. It was a pleasant conversation, surprising them both. Their orders were served so they have dinner, then continued to talk while drinking some wine. When they realized, it was almost midnight and they still were in the restaurant.

They ordered the check, and then Yamato took Naoko back to her home. There, he said:

"I loved this night. It was the best dinner I've had through some long time."

"I totally agree. The food was delightful, the wine was tasty, and the best part was the company."

"I'm flattered, and I also loved the company. Are we seeing each other again?"

"Yes, I would love to."

"How about next week?"

"Next week it's no good. I'll be in Nagasaki publishing my books. But the week after, definitely."

"Then I'll call you and settle it. And before I forget, here's a car with my home address and phone number."

"Thank you. I'll be waiting your call."

They said good-bye and Naoko got into her house. That night had been fun. She had never enjoyed that much a date. 'I'm already calling it a date? I'm not even sure if it was. But I have to admit that going out with a good looking, polite, and smart man that has an interesting talking, and a determinate career at his 28 years old plus single it's a hard thing to get. I wonder if this relationship could go on. Well, I just have to wait and see what happens.'

Yamato was also at his home thinking about that date. 'Naoko is amazing. I've never talked through so much time with a woman 'cause I usually get bored after some time. But she's different… She has a very creative mind, and is always adding something to the conversation. It's unbelievable that such a pretty and smart woman doesn't have a boyfriend. I wonder if she liked me. I hope so 'cause I might be falling for her…'

Two weeks later Naoko and Yamato continued to go out. And they continued to do it through several times, always getting together when Naoko wasn't out of town and Yamato wasn't on duty.

And, three months after that first date, Chiharu and Takashi's wedding happened. Naoko invited Yamato to go with her, and he accepted it with pleasure, including having to change his shift with a colleague on the maternity, but he didn't care. He would be with the woman who stole his heart. Yes, he deeply fell in love with Naoko, but still had no courage to tell her that. Yamato decided to do it on the wedding party, on preference while dancing a slow dance.

He was hoping she felt the same way for him.

And one more time the gang of friends was gathered for another celebration. It was a beautiful wedding. It didn't miss a thing, since Yamazaki started to tell a story about how wedding ceremonies were created on the lost continent of Atlantis when it was time to say yes, which made the bride to almost make him choke.

It was also a beautiful party. The whole gang, except for the newly wed, sat down at a big table specially reserved for them. Then it was time for all of them to tell all the news.

Eriol and Tomoyo told their friends about their engagement, which got a few exclamations from all. The couple would throw a party as soon as Eriol's parents could come from England. Rika and Yoshiyuki Terada also had news: they would be parents in about seven months. Once again they all celebrated, also teasing the couple that had been much faster then Sakura and Shaoran, who almost took six years to have their first child. Eriol teased Li asking why they took so long, and if it happened 'cause they were getting some sor of intimate problem. Sakura and Shaoran blushed crimson and quickly denied it, saying they wanted to enjoy their married lives first before having children. Then they started to talk about their baby, little Shaolin, and everything he did on his three first months of life. Meiling was also there and introduced her boyfriend Jyou to the gang that immediately started to make a third degree, asking what he wanted with the young woman. They all embarrassed him till Meiling told them to cut it out. And at last, they all turned to Naoko and Yamato as if asking 'what about you? What are you?'.

Naoko didn't know what to say. On this moment, a very slow music started to play, just as Yamato expected. He invited her to dance, getting her rid of answering her friends.

They were dancing really close to each other when Yamato stepped just a little away and, looking deep inside Naoko's eyes, repeated her friends' silent question: 'What about us? What are we? Just friends?".

Naoko also looked at him. She always knew this moment would come. Through those months she got to meet Yamato she realized her feelings about him were deeper than friendship. She loved him. She inclusively had dedicated him her next book 'Day-dreaming', since he was the young doctor that inspired her to finish it. The book should come out of the printing press next week and when it comes to the bookstores they would all know about her feelings since she wrote 'to my love and inspiration Yamato Hidae' on the dedication. 

"No, I think we're more than friends."

"Would we be some kind of… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I guess."

Yamato felt his heart beating faster with that answer. He approaches his face to hers and kissed her tenderly, looking to show her what he felt on that kiss, and he was happy to see that Naoko was answering him back as his lips touched hers.

"Naoko, I love you." There. He said what he wanted to, and now he felt his soul lighter.

"I love you too, Yamato." She replied.

They hugged tight, feeling happy, as the song they were dancing was getting close to its end. The couple approached the table where Naoko's friends were gathered. She looked at them as just said, "Everyone, this is my boyfriend Yamato."

"Nice to meet you all. Naoko talks a lot about you." And they stayed there, listening to all the jokes the others said about them without paying much attention since they were lost in this private world of those who know love. A love that have just started to grow.

__

Two years later…

As they were already used to, the whole gang of friends from Tomoeda Junior High was reunited to one more celebration. On the passed two years they celebrated together birthdays, anniversaries, two graduations, three engagements, two weddings including one in Hong-Kong, a birth, two published books and the premiere of a film based on one of those books, 'Day-dreaming', which had been a terrific success, as in public and critic. It was also nominated to Oscar of best adapted script, which would happen in a month. And now they were all gathered to prestige the wedding of one more member of the group, which was the last single one.

Yamato was on the aisle waiting for his bride, which would be his wife in a few minutes. Then he saw her, more beautiful than ever, walking down the aisle holding arms with her father.

Naoko was happy. She was going towards the man she loved and completed her. All her friends were there, cheering for her and her beloved one. Now she felt her life was complete.

Finally loneliness had gone away. It was the end of a search two lonely souls made for a long time. They have found each other and would stay together till the end.

A/N: The poetry on the top of the story is a part of 'The book and the America', by Antônio Frederico de Castro Alves.

Originally titled 'Com o pensamento nas nuvens…' by Fabi.

Translated by: Tamara Accorsi

The characters of Card Captors Sakura belong to CLAMP. Their use is not intended for profit, only for enterteiment.


End file.
